Family Problems
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Ella se preguntaba por qué siempre la ocultaba. Él, solo quería protegerla.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon no es mío.

_**Advertencias:**_ Em, creo que nada. Además, no me gusta advertir xD

**_Nota inicial:_** Este fic pertenece a la "Batalla de Drabbles" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" (link en mi perfil). En esta opotunidad, participo contra la sensual Cami-chan (El Piplup kawaii) :3

* * *

**_Family Problems_**

* * *

–¿Puedes quedarte quieta mientras te coloco la venda?

–Lo siento, papá.

–Bien, ya está. Ahora concéntrate.

Se alejó de ella y tomó del montón algunas pelotas de goma. Mayormente el ejercicio se hacía con troncos de madera, pero era muy peligroso trabajar de esa manera con una niña, mas aún cuando se trataba de su hija.

Lanzó el objeto hacia arriba y lo atrapó, hizo ese juego un par de veces.

–¿Preparada?

–Eso creo.

–¿Preparada?

–Puede que no sea lo que…

–¡Janine!

–¡Preparada!

Y empezó. Los balones iban y venían. La pequeña esquivaba cada uno de ellos, haciendo piruetas y saltos en el aire. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba interpretando alguna rara danza, pero en realidad incrementaba su intuición. Cosas de ninjas.

Era asombroso. Las evitaba como si pudiera ver bajo la venda. En tan solo un par de semanas había adquirido un nivel más profesional en el entrenamiento; lo único que quería era que Koga se sintiera orgulloso y que la considerara una aliada con la que pueda combatir codo a codo algún día.

Al terminarse las municiones, empezó a reinar el silencio.

–¿Papá? ¿Ya acabamos?

Janine cometió el error de bajar la guardia.

–¿Se terminaron las…

Zancadilla. La niña cayó al suelo, pero casi al instante se incorporó y se quitó la venda.

–¡Hey! ¡Eso no era parte de la rutina!

–Lección de hoy. Nunca retires tu defensa.

–¿Es en serio?

Asintió. El entrenamiento había acabado. La próxima vez Janine tendría que aplicar lo aprendido. Si bien tenía razón en decir que estaba subiendo rápidamente la complejidad de los movimientos, quería lograr que ella pudiera estar lista para todo tipo de situación.

Miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para las cuatro. Volteó para verla, estaba trepada en el árbol que daba a su alcoba, decía que era más sencillo que usar las escaleras; además, la ayudaba con el equilibrio y la fuerza en las extremidades.

–Janine.

–¿Ahora qué pasó?

–Quédate en tu habitación hasta que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Quién vendrá ahora?

–Tú solo no salgas de allí.

Resignada, siguió por la rama que la llevaba a su prisión. Nuevamente lo mismo: Si alguien venía, tenía que esconderse, como si fuera invisible o peor, como si no existiera. Pero era la casa de su padre, el ser que se ha encargado de ella desde que tenía uso de razón. Tendría sus motivos, pensaba. Pero siempre existía la duda, sumado a que los sujetos que Koga recibía tenían una sombría apariencia, sobretodo un tipo de cabello peinado hacia atrás y traje y sombrero oscuros.

Se fue a preparar todo para su invitado. Tenían que conversar asuntos importantes.

* * *

–Listo. Me parece una buena opción –exclamó relajando el cuello.

–Entonces empezaremos por allí, señor. Usted no se preocupe. Llamaré a la tropa y tendremos todo listo para esta semana.

–Confío en ustedes.

El jefe se puso de pie, deshaciendo su último cigarro en el cenicero.

Modo intuición acababa de activarse. Janine estaba por allí, detectaría a su hija a kilómetros y dedujo que se había escondido en un lugar de la sala.

Koga estaba preocupado, le dijo, le exigió que no bajara cuando hay visita. Si Giovanni la llegaba a ver, empezaría a correr peligro e incluso podría reclutarla. No, no a su única descendiente.

Despachó a su jefe agradeciendo la visita y cuando contó hasta diez (tiempo suficiente para que se alejara del lugar) empezó con los reclamos. Pensaba castigarla de algún modo, pero eligió la charla padre-hija, que no le saldría muy bien.

Estaba escondida bajo las escaleras principales. Pese al momento crítico, se sintió orgullosos que no hubiera provocado ruidos ni sombras en su corto recorrido al bajar de piso.

–No tuviste que hacer eso. Lo sabes muy bien.

La niña se apresuró en salir. Metida en su cuarto, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la razón de que papá la excluyera del mundo, que no se enorgulleciera de tener una hija.

–Papá, dime la verdad ¿Por qué intentas ocultarme siempre? –dijo desafiante. Para tener diez años, tenía su carácter.

–Janine…

–No, padre. Necesito que me respondas.

–Escucha – dijo colocándose de cuclillas–. En este mundo hay tipos que son capaces de todo para conseguir lo que quieren; personalmente, no los juzgo por su bondad o por su maldad, solo por su anhelo. Yo… solo tengo miedo que si se enteran que tengo una hija puedan…

–¿Qué? ¿Echarte de su selecto grupo? ¿Acaso… te avergüenzas de mí? Era que querías un hijo ¿no? A él si lo presentarías con tu jefe o algo por el estilo.

–¡Claro que no! Yo…

Y tocaron la puerta.

–Yo…

Visualizó el sombrero sobre la mesa.

–Yo… necesito...

El sombrero del jefe.

–Necesito... que vayas a tu habitación. Ya conversaremos esto más tarde.

–Si es que no me quedo allí por el resto de mi vida.

Subió como toda una profesional, rebotando rápidamente entre la pared y la baranda, aplicando la lección uno y la dos.

Koga se llevó la mano a la frente y cogió el accesorio. Con este en mano, se aproximó a la entrada.

–Señor –dijo al abrir la puerta y verlo. Este extendió la mano y el ninja depositó su pertenencia allí.

Giovanni se lo colocó en la cabeza y la inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

–Bien, Koga. Hasta luego. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar del futuro de Janine.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_ ¡Ta chán! No me quedó tan mal, aunque lo hice en poco tiempo xD

Pues, si te gustó, abajito está el sensual cuadro de los reviews. Si no te gustó, igual :3

Pueden votar por mi drabble o por el de mi sensual adversaria en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil).

¡Saludos y buenas vibras!


End file.
